


Moments Like This

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Just a snapshot of three women taking peace for themselves





	Moments Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Interspecies

Aayla smiled at the absolutely peaceful look on Shaak's face, even as she ran fingers over the elder woman's hip, tracing the white marking there. She shifted a little, allowing Luminara more room to continue teasing Shaak's lek on the other side. The contrast of red and green and blue skin was another visual stimulation.

These explorations of one another were so rare, and such a treasure for them each. Tomorrow, Luminara would leave for her unit again, released from medical care. Shaak would leave in the afternoon, taking wounded troops back to Kamino for further rehabilitation. And Aayla herself would return to the unit she had been given later this very evening.

Now, though, was for finding those differences between their species, the ones that led to gentle words for guidance, or giggles for inadvertent tickling. Now was forgetting the war, kissing one another, and just being women together.

"I think… my turn… is quite over," Shaak said, wriggling free of her younger lovers. She chased a kiss down from Luminara, before meeting Aayla's eyes. "Which makes it your turn, little love," she purred.

Aayla moved willingly, gaining her own kiss from Luminara, before all thoughts fled their skills.


End file.
